Suprises are all around for the LDB
by Belllleee
Summary: Rory and Logan met on a flight. The LDB need to initiate the Hayden heiress, no one knows who she is, what happends when you have to lead a double life.
1. Introductions and meetings

What is Rory and Logan met on their flight home. How will it shape the future.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Gossip Girl characters.

Rory Gilmore was returning home from her trip around Europe with her grandmother Emily Gilmore. Emily had to host a DAR function earlier that day so she flew back to Hartford two days earlier then Rory. Rory was steppinging into firstclass when a pompos blonde nearly knocked her over.

"Excuse me" Rory said

"Sorry," the mystery boy said sheppishly. He looked up and when he did he found a brunette with pale white skin, she had make-up on but even without he could tell she was beautiful. _– wait what was he thinking he can't be thinking about a girl like that. _He held out his hand "Logan" he didn't mention his last name.

"Rory" she shook his hand and went to find her seat. When Logan came to sit next to her it was just her luck and she groaned. Of course Logan noticed this.

"So Ace don't want to sit next to me?" He asked after taking his seat.

" It's not that and what is up with the nickname?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

Even though it was dark Rory put on her sunglasses to avoid seeing them man. He was normal society trash, but she was intreged. No she can't do this, she is going to be busy with her double life for the next year.

Just after he plane was about to land Logan grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Can i get a name or number?" he asked curiosly. Rory just shook her head.

"Why not?"

Rory sighed. "I've been done over before". With that she stood up too get out of the plane. She collected her luggage and went to her awaiting limo.

Rory texted both of her grandparents to let them know that she arrived safe and was going to skip Friday night dinner, as she was jet lagged, they understsood. She then called her mum.

"My coffee addict child, How are you?" Loreali greated her. It just made Rory roll her eyes.

"I am fine mother, i just left the airport. I am on my way back to Yale and I am a bit tired. So want to go shopping tomorrow with grandma and I?" Rory knew how her mother felt about society and Rory felt in much the same way, but she was the heir to both the Gilmore and Hayden fortune. Though no one knew about her being the heir to the Hayden fortune.

"Well it will by my only chance to see the fruit of my lions for two weeks because I am going on a holiday with your dad, so yeah why not?"

Rory smiled, "Look mum i would love to talk but I am practically falling asleep so I'll call you tomorrow, love you. Bye". With that Rory went to the apartment that her grandparents had gotten her. It wasn't on campus but it had 4 bedrooms , 3 bathrooms, a large sitting room and Rorys favourite thing. A coffee bar with a stuff, in her own house. Her doorman greeted her and got her bags from the car and started to deliver them upstairs. Aurora her maid started to unpack Rorys bags while Rory went to bed.

The next day after Rory,Loreali, Francine and Emily went shopping Rory went to Yale to find her friend Marty. They were exachinging about what they did on the holidays, although Rory gave him a condensed version because she didn't want anyone to know that she was a Hayden. When they bumped into some people. Three guys, one with blond hair, one with black hair and one with brown hair. They bumped into Marty.

"Hey watch where you are going" One of them called.

"Stop being an ass." That is when Rory realised who that voice belonged too. He didn't notice her yet so she decided to change tha, she put on her best society smile and said "Logan."

"Ace, you go to Yale?" Rory nodded her head. "This is Colin and Finn" He motioned to the boys that were standing behind him. Logan then fixed his attention to Marty, "you look familiar, do you wear a uniform of sorts?"

Marty tensed, just the way he had when Logan talked to Rory, only Rory was oblivious to that. "Uhh- yeah i bartended for a couple of your parties."

Logan nodded, "So i assume your financial status hasn't changed"

Marty shook his head when Rorys phone began to ring.

"Hey Bible boy", Rory said with a smile on his face. The thought of her talking to another guy made him feel sick. He was grateful when she switched ears so he could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hey Mare"

"What you up too?"

"Nothing much i just came home from an exotic time in Asia"

"Argh you are disgusting, but that's why i love you." As she said that Finn and Colin noticed the uneasiness in their friends' eyes. They where quiet suprised by this as he has never reacted like that over a girl before.

"Mum and dad are going over to grandma and grandpas for dinner before they go away, please come with and save me. My other grandparents will be there too and I am – " Rory was cut off because Tristan knew what she was like in her rants.

"Stop stressing Mare i will see you there, Oh i almost forgot to tell you, Im staying with you and im goling to Yale!" he was waiting for her reaction. She just squealed.

"Trissy that is so good!" she said practically jumping out of her Jimmy Choos.

"Thats not all, can i come and live with you?" he asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"Mhm I guess so, but i am not sleeping in the spare room, i am staying in my room." She said oblivious to others around her.

"Okay Mare, i'll see you tonight, after dinner we go and get drunk?" he asked

"I am with you there, my friend. I could definetly use it". She repiled.

"Anyone you want me to meet?" he asked hearing the laughter on the other side of the phone.

"Tristan i barely have enough time to sleep let alone date. I was lucky to have two weeks to myself." She started to rant.

"Okay Mare, love you Bye." With that he hung up.

"Sorry" she said with a sheepish look.

"Who was that" asked Marty showing the jealousy in his eyes. This caused all the boys to roll their eyes.

"My cousin, he is coming to Yale this year." She said when Lacey her assistant walked up to her.

"Sorry to interupt ma-am" Her saying ma-am set everyone off, they were all rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Lace, did you just serioudly ma-am me?" Rory said inbetween laughter.

Lacey just rolled her eyes, "We are in public Ror."

"So" she said with a questioning glance.

"So we can't act like us,"

Rory scoffed, "Argh please Lace, we only act professional infront of the grandparents,"

"Speaking of the grandparents you have a meeting." This caused Rory to scoff.

"They are truly crazy do you know that?" she asked

"Well at least they let you got to Europe for a week or two without your usual security."

"No, no, no, no that is where you are wrong. They put them UNDERCOVER! My grandparents need to learn how to be more secretive." She said with a roll of the eyes.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you all" she directed towards the boys who were still dumbfounded with the scene played infront of them. As she turned on her heel, Logan stopped her.

"Can i get your full name Ace?" he asked.

"No." With that she walked off. " Lace make sure we have every alchol immaginable at mt apartment when Tristan comes over and tell my grandparents that he is coming for dinner."She then reached her limo.

Meanwhile back at the coffee cart Logan dismissed Marty.

"What was all that about?" His friends where eager for information.

"Well I met her on the plane rid home and she didn't want to catch up with me, but I am guessing she is society because of the way she spoke."

"Wait, what. She refused you, you Logan Huntzbereger?" Finn asked obviously amused by the situation.

"Yes i know, she said no. Change the topic please" he begged.

"Okay, okay. What about the ellusive Hayden heiress that we need to initiate at the next LDB event" they all agreed this would be a good subject change, it was going to be a hard project.

"Yea, i know. How do the elders expect us to initiate her without seeing her face or without her talking to us." Finn said overly dramaticly as usual.

"The elders said she would be wearing over sized sunglasses and a hat, her bodyguard will be coming with us, so that no one peeks at her identity or anything." Colin added.

"I guess that Haydens would do that because this will be her first public outing, they want to keep her safe and still make the rest of us curious." Logan said.

"Enough talking, can we go to the pub!" said Finn excitedly. Logan and Colin just rolled their eyes, is there anytime that Finn doesn't want to go to the pub.

"Lets go Finn" Logan said.

Should I continue, I'll be updating my other stories soon. - B


	2. Dates at the pub

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned.

Later that evening Rory and Tristan pulled up into the Gilmores driveway where they usually have dinner with both grandparents, Loreali and Christopher.

"You ring the doorbell" Rory whinned.

"Ror, no you ring it" Tristan replied back.

"Please Trissy" she pouted. Tristan finally relented and rang the door bell.

The maid of the week ushered them inside. "Your family is on the patio for drinks" she said in a German accent.

"Grandma, Grandpa." Rory announced their pressence.

"Rory, hello, how are you dear?" Emily asked and Rory was immediatly hugged by both sets of grandparents.

Dinner was for the better part uneventful. Rory bid farewell to both of her parents before their trip. She then turned to Tristan, "Pub?"

"Oh Mare, what will your grandparents think" he smirked.

"Ahh please," she scoffed. "Lets go get me drunk."

At Rick Mans Shoe, the closest pub to Yale amd the local hangout where Finn, Colin and Logan were, none of them noticed Tristan and Rory. Finally a high pitched squeal brought them out of that, they looked to see the direction of the squeal and they saw Rory hugging someone.

"Lia you are actually here!" she said while still hugging her bestfriend.

"I know Ror, but do you want to let go." She said with a smirk.

"No never, how long are you here for?" she asked eagerly wanting to know if her bestfriend in the whole wide world will stay with her forever.

"I want to watch your initiation and then Im off again" she said with a pout. Lia was currently in Australia doing a semester there as per daddys orders.

"Arghh God i hate Andrew for sending you away. Come drink with Trissy and I" Rory said knowing that it was impossible for her and Lia to get drunk.

The boys were immediatly interested in the two girls so they went to the table.

"Ace..." he said demanding her attention while she was talking to the boy next to her.

"Logan." Rory replied curtly.

"Mare, are you not going to introduce me to your friends." Tristan said giving her a knowing look.

"Tristan DuGrey and Lia Randel meet Aeroplane man." She said with a smile.

"Aeroplane man, huh. Im Logan Huntzberger and this is Colin McRae and Finn Rothschild." He introduced his friends.

"Hello my love I must say you look lovely this evening" he said in an amazing Australian accent.

"You are exotic, how come we haven't met earlier Finn" Rory asked.

"Ror here has a thing for anything with an accent, just ask the guys that were following us around England" Lia laughed at the memory.

"Ahh shut up, they can make me do anything with their accents." Rory said with a coy smile.

"That mean you are up for anything with me love?" Finn asked wanting to sleep with the girl.

"Sory Aussie, I am not your bedfellow for the night" she said with Bambi eyes.

"Rejection Finn" Logan teased.

"Love, you wound me. How drunk will you have to be for us to share a bed tonight." He asked, he needed her in his bed because Finn Rothschild can't stand defeat.

"Im never really drunk, i can handle my alcohol quite well." She said as she glanced at Lia.

"Trust me these two have already downed 7 shots of Tequila each and they aren't buzzed." Tristan said. The other boys where staring at them with wide eyes, none of them could do that.

"I highly doubt that, if anyone could do that i would of heard about it" he said in disbelief.

Lia looked at Rory who just nodded, "Drinking contest boys. Whoever gets drunk first loses."

All three boys nodded their heads and the girls ordered 18 shots of Tequila. By the time the girls where on their fourth shot the boys were two shots behind them.

Finn was amazed to say the least. "How can the two of you put down so much alcohol and not get a little bit tipsy?"

"Practice makes perfect." Rory said with a shrug but with a large grin on her face.

"Ror, we gotta go, you have an early start tomorrow." Tristan reminded her. The nest day she had to work on a presentation at the Gilmore Group.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Trissy. Lia we are going to go, will you join us?" Rory turned to face Lia.

"Yeah sure Ror, do you think tomorrow you can find the time to go shopping with me?" Lia asked already knowing the answer.

"I am sure I can fit shopping into my day. Well we are off, a pleasure to meet you." She directed to the boys.

Four days later it was time for the Life and Death Brigade gathering. Rory was outside waiting for the car with one of her bodyguards called Nate. Nates full name is Nathaniel but Rory and Nate are close and he was there for her while she was growing up so he is her most trusted bodyguard. "Are you sure that you want to do this Ror?" asked Nate who was worried about all of the things that could go wrong on this trip.

"I am sure Nate, I have you. The only thing I am worried about is the not talking, you know me." She stated.

"I know Ror, but still I need to make sure that you keep safe." He was still expressing his worry when a car pulled up.

Finn, Logan, Colin and Stephanie all stepped out of the car eager to meet the Hayden heiress. The group started to make their way towards us. By the time they were a metre away from us Nate stopped them.

"May I please introduce you to the Hayden heiress, she will not be reffered to as anything other than that." He said as he was starting to go through the guidelines for my trip.

"Hello I am Finn, I must say it is a please" Finn grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her palm.

"Hello I am Stephanie Vanderbilt and this is Logan Huntzberger and Colin McRae." She pointed to the other two who of course Rory already knew but Rory still shook each of their hands.

Nate cleared his throat, "I've been instructed to give you guidelines for this trip. First of all you need to take a Hayden approved car."

"Why" Finn interjected. Rory was containing her laughter by disguising it as a cough.

"Because the hayden cars have bulletproof glass and everything that is needed for the heiresses safety. Secondly she sits in the passanger seat and thirdly I will be following you to our destination. Any questions?" he asked concluding his speech. Everyone just shook their heads. "Okay then lets go."

We made our way to a Hayden SUV where Nate opened the passanger door for me and handed Finn the car keys. Finn went to put the keys in the car but when it didn't turn on he just turned to look at me.

I sighed and placed my hand on the screen so that it could confirm my identity and start the car. I then pulled out my phone from my Birkin bag and started to text Tristan and Lia while everyone else shared a look about the strange way to start a car and my behaviour.

_Trissy I'm so bored I am not allowed to talk and it is fustrating me – R_

_It will be over soon L and I are here so as soon as you come we can sneak into your tent – T_

_You better have coffee, Im not allowed to bring it because they might put two and two together – R_

_We have pleanty of coffee and food, you forget how well we know you Ror now get off your phone they are probably all suspicous – T_

Of course he was right, they were all trying to catch me on my phone. I sighed and rolled my eyes and they all immediatley returned to what they where previously doing. Finn was driving and complaining about the sun, Colin and Steph were carrying on their banter _they should seriously just get together its so obvious they both like eachother _and Logan was on the phone, drinking from a flask and paying attention to me.

An hour and a half into the drive everyone was interupted by a phone ringing, I was so lucky that my phone was on silent otherwise the Oompa Loompa song would be playing and they would immedietly know that it was me. I was so deep in thought i almost didn't notice it. I quickly got my phone out of my bag and the others were wondering if i was going to answer. Obviously I didn't so i sent a message to my mum instead.

_Mum, LDB stuff being the heiress so can't talk tell dad i love him and apologise to everyone at brunch tomorrow, tell grandpa that the files for my presentation are in my office so that he can use them. Love you mum._

She immediatley got a text back_. I was worried anyway have fun at the LDB don't kill yourself, enjoy the stunt and i'll tell grandpa. We love you Mum and Dad._

Rory then turned off her phone and tossed it into her bag.

It took another half an hour but they finally reached the location as soon as the car stopped Logan was already at my door opening it and helping me out of the car. I smiled in thanks because that is all i could do, it is so fustrating not to be able to talk. Logan led me down a path I gasped at what i saw which suprised the others; they spent the whole car ride trying to get me to talk. Nate suddenly appeared by my side. I continued to walk down the path and Logan led me to a tent.

"Well it has a bed, wash bowl and toothbrush, festivities start in an hour." With that he left.

I got out my phone and quickly texted Lia and Tristan to let them know that i arrived and to come and find me this whole no talking thing was getting old. I stepped out of my tent and made sure no one was looking and i turned to Nate " Tristan and Lia are going to come so let them, but if there is a large crowd tell them I'll meet them outside in a half hour."

Fifteen minutes later Lia and Tristan appeared in her tent carrying coffee. "Oh my god you two are life savers, you even brought the necter of the gods as a present for me" she smiled gratefully and snatched the coffee off them.

Tristan just chuckled as she downed her second cup of coffee. "Ready to leave Ror?" he asked. Rory just nodded and made her way out of the tent with Tristan and Lia not far behind. Rory split up from the other two in order not to start suspicion. As soon as Rory enetered the campsite everything went quite. The people who were laughing and playing games stopped, everyone who was drinking stopped, all attention was on her. After Rory went and grabbed a glass of chamange things started to get back to normal but everyone was still weary of her.

At the end of the night Rory sat in her tent with Tristan and Lia. Rory was glad to finally take her sunglasses off, it didn't help that it was pitch black and she had to wear heavily tinted sunglasses. The group sepearated at around three in the morning because they had to get up at six in the morning.

Rory woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. "Gimmie" she mumbled with her eyes closed.

"Not until you get dressed" Tristan said.

"I hate you so much" Rory told him but complied anyway.

Five minutes later Rory came out of her tent wearing a blue dress with embrodiery that Logan had given Nate to put in my tent during the night. Rory saw Tristan and Lia talking to a group of people when she went to the group. Tristan mouthed 'HOT' to her, he was so annoying.

Everyone was interupted by Colin who tapped a spoon on his chamange glass. "This is the 30th annual gathering of the Life and Death Brigade. Today is a special event, we are one of the first people to see the Hayden Heiress, she will do us the honour of joining us in the rest of our journey through college. I would like you all to welcome the Hayden Heiress into the Life and Death Brigade." Everyone clapped and Colin continued, "She will also join us in our stunt of today, to the Hayden Heiress." He raised his glass and so did everyone else. They drank their glasses of chamange and continued in what they were doing.

It was finally time for the big stunt. It took a lot of convincing to let Nate let her jump off a seven story scaffold. As Rory was heading up the ladder Nate shouted out, "Keep your sunglasses on no matter what and angle your hat so that your sunnies don't fall off." By the time she was at the top she noticed the five other jumpers; Finn, Logan, Robert, Tristan and Lia. I smiled at Lia and Tristan as i was walking past them to a guy called Seth who was the mastermind of the event. Seth strapped the buckle to me and I grabbed an umbrella. "In omnia," Colin said, that was our cue to jump, "In omnia" we all said as we jumped. As soon as I landed Nate was already by my side.

A few hours after the jump people started to pack up and leave. Rory got into the car and scanned her hand and leaned against the window and fell asleep into a deep slumber.

Rory awoke to her being in someones arms. She sudddenly realised she was in Nates arms and on the way up to her penthouse. Nate laid her onto her bed and as soon as she hit the pillow she fell asleep.

A/N: What do you guys think? Another chapter up


	3. Emily and Richard Strike again

Hey guys sorry i havent updated recently but i went on holidays anyway i have already written four more chapters for this and they will be released soon. Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I Dont own any of the characters mentioned.

Recap:

_Rory awoke to being insomeones suddenly realised that she was in Nates arms and she was on the way up toher penthouse. When they got there Nate laid her on her bed and as soon as she hit the pillow she had fallen asleep._

The next morning Rory woke up to the sound of the phone ringing, she didn't know the time but she knew it was early. Rory sighed and answered the phone to her mother's voice, "Fruit of my lions I'm so glad that you're up!" she exclaimed rather loudly.

"Mum it is..." she looked at her alarm clock,"eight o'clock! Why are you up?" she asked.

"Well I'm back from a trip with your father and I wanted to see how my lovely daughter was and remind her about brunch today with the family." Loreali informerd her

Rory groaned as she remembered, "Yes mum, I haven't had a coffee yet so I'll see you later," she hung up on her mum and got out of bed and walked to her wardrobe where she pulled out a pair of Disel jeans and a YSL jumper.

By the time Rory finished her hair and make-up Tristan and Lia were already awake, the trio had coffee and breakfast together andthen it was time to see Lia off to the airport. It was sad for all three of them but they had the comfort of knowing that she would be going to Yale soon, she had to just make her dad happy for a little while longer.

Rory arrived at brunch fifteen minutes late, "Sorry Im so late" Rory apologised as she went around hugging everyone.

"Thats okay Rory I was just informing everyone about a party that your grandfather and I are throwing a Yale Alumni Party next week" Emily Gilmore told her,"Will you be in attendence?" She asked

"Umm what day grandma?" Rory asked ignoring her mum who was shaking her head pleading her to say no.

"Friday 6:00" she said obviously pleased that Rory said rest of the brunch was just planning social events, catching up and talking about the companies.

When Rory returned from lunch she went to the Yale Daily News were she had to go and finish off an article. Rory majored in buisness law but journelism was a passion so she wrote for the YDN. She was nearly finished proof reading her article when Logan Huntzberger walked in. "Ace" he aknowledged her. This girl had an effect on Logan that he couldn't understand.

"Logan" she nodded in his general direction

"Ace I know you said no but would you care to reconsider? If you say no I'll keep on asking, Huntzberger dosen't do rejection" he said hoping that she would accept

"No" she said simply, as she rejected him once more

"Okay then" he said as he walked away.

Meanwhile Rory was thinking about slapping herself because she liked Logan, there was no doubt about it. He was physically attractive but his personality intregued her. Before she could stop herself she was calling his name.

Logan turned around in suprise; he didn't think that she would agree this easily, "Yes Ace?"

Rory took a deep breath, "My caffine is running low, care to join me?" she asked

Logans smirk still on his facehe answered, "Yeah why not?" He held his arm out to her and she left the newsroom and Logan tried to find the furthest coffee cart, this didn't go unnoticed by Rory, "We have passed three coffee carts" she pointed out.

"Very sharp Ace" Logan smirked

"Then why are we still walking?" Rory asked

"I don't know" Logana said truthfully. He didn't know why he wanted to spend so much time with this girl. They neared another coffee cart and Logan walked into theline. He ordered a cappacino and Rory ordered a large latte' with threeextra shots and a cappacino. This caused Logan to laugh, a lot.

"What"Rory demanded

"Nothing I just admire your love for coffee" Logan said matter-of-factly

Rory gave a sheepish grin as she was finishing her second cup of coffee, "So . . . . I guess I'm off" She said reluctantly because she didn't want to leave Logan.

"Yeah I guess" Logan responded in a sad tone. Neither of them wanted to leave the other, there was sexual attraction and lots of it. "Want me to walk you to your dorm?" Logan asked desperately wanting to spend more time with her.

"Sure" she said eagerly. They started to walk to Rory's fake dorm room, she had it for instances like these but Rory's phone rang, "Hey Lace" All Logan could hear was Rory's side of the conversation.

"Right now?" Logan heard Rory ask and she did a 360 when she heard a response. "Okay I'm leaving" she then shut her phone and turned to Logan, "I'm sorry but I've got to go"

"That okay Ace, do you want to come to the pub later with the gang and me?" he asked looking for an excuse to spend more time with the girl.

"Um sure Tristan and I will be there" she kissed him on the cheek and went into her awaiting limo leaving behind a stunned Logan.

Later that night at the pub Finn, Colin and Logan were waiting for Steph, Rory and Tristan to arrive. A surprisingly sober Finn surprised Logan with a question, it nearly made Logan spit out his drink, "So Mate when are you gonna admit you are falling for reporter girl?" Finn asked

A stunned Logan replied, "What Finn, I don't like her we are just friends"

Logans tone didn't convince Finn for a second, "Mate how long we've been buddies?" he asked

Logan sighed knowing were this was going. "Since diapers"

"Thats right" Finn nodded, "So I know when you are lying. Go for her" he encouraged.

"I don't do commitment" Logan pointed out

"No you don't but ask her on a date and see where it goes" Colin added. The boys dropped the subject for the time being and waited for the others to arrive.

Twenty minutes later the six of them were at a booth laughing and drinking. Finn was trying to hit on a red head, Rory was drowning her sorrows and everyone was enjoying each others company. The more time Logan spent with her the more time he wanted to spend with her.

The next day Logan 'accidently' bumped into Rory at the coffee cart. Accidently meaning he was walking for her to arrive. Logan decided to put his plan into motion.

"Ace while I've got you can I ask you for girl advice?" he asked. She nodded and Logan took it as a sign to continue, "I want to hook up with this girl, but not a one night stand I also know that I can't do commitment with her because well I'm me" he finished as he stared at her wondering what she would think.

"Well umm I think you should tell her, maybe she reciprocates the feeling" Rory said not meeting his gaze.

"That is good advice Ace, want to meet up for a drink later?" he asked

"Yeah sure I'll tell the guys" she offered.

"Nah Ace I was thinking just you and me, we could talk about this more?" Logan asked hoping tat she would accept.

"Sure. Eight at the pub?" she questioned and Logan just nodded and walked away.

Later tht afternoon Rory called Loreali, "Fruit of my lions what do I owe the pleasure?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Im good thanks mum I think I have a date and I have no clue what to wear" Rory complained

"What do you mean think? You either do or you don't" Lorelai pointed out.

Rory sighed and replayed her conversation with Logan to her mother

"Babe you've got a date" Lorelai said excitedly

"But mum he wants relationship advise, but mum i really like him and he is cute too" Rory told her mother

"I know sweets but his type don't do relationships, please remember that. You are too busy for relationships too" Lorelai reminded her

"Yeah but I was thinking if he wanted to do casual dating I would do that. I mean I am to busy for a relationship right?" Rory asked her mum

"Yes honey but casual isn't your thing remember?" Lorelai tried to reason to her mini-me knowing it was useless

"Mum I will see how it plays out, anyway I have to finish getting ready" Rory said and then hung up

Back at Yale campus Colin and Finn were congratulating Logan on his sort of date with Rory. Finn was still trying to convince Logan to let him come along but Logan wasn't going to budge.

Later that night at Rick Mans Shoe pub Logan was shifting nervously waiting for Rory to arrive. He checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time and he saw that she was fifteen minutes late. He heard a throat clear and he looked up and there she was in all of her beauty, "Hey" she said waking him out of his trance

"Hey, sorry sit down" he said as she slid into the booth

"Thanks, so..." she wanted to get this over and done with

"So . . Want to get something to eat?" he asked trying to prolong the evening

"Yeah, um okay" she shrugged

The night continued in much the same way with the chit chat and the two were nearly lost in conversation that they forgot the reason why they were there. After their fifth drink Rory brought it up.

Logan nearly spat out his drink in surprise, "What Ace?"

"Why did you ask me here?" she asked

"Well i just wanted to ask you about a relationship, I've never done this before, and well I have but not like this" Logan was starting to get nervous, "I was wondering if you would do casual dating with me?" he said quickly as he took a deep breath.

"No strings right?" she asked

"No strings" he confirmed

"Good I was going to ask you the same thing" Rory told him

"You were?" he asked in surprise

"Yes I was, now what do you say we split?" she asked giving him a suggestive look

"Thought you would never ask" he pulled out a couple of bills and made their way towards his car

The next morning they woke up in each others arms in Rorys dorm room. Rory woke up and Logan felt her stir in his arms, "Morning" he said with his eyes still closed

"Good morning, coffee please" she pouted while stretching

"Of course Ace, I wouldn't dream to leave you without your beloved coffee" he said with a smirk

A couple of hours later Logan was sitting in Colin and Finns room trying to doge their questions. Finally Finn had enough, "Mate tell us about you and our love, no more avoiding it mate I need details" he said like an excited girl waiting for gossip

Logan sighed and got up and poured himself a drink, he was going to need it "We went to dinner, talked about stuff and we are unexclusively dating" Logan finished and started to avoid his friends gaze

"Wait, wait, wait, why are you unexclusively dating her? Man its obvious that you two like eachother more then that" Colin added

"No I don't" Logan protested even though he knew he was lying.

"Mate you are lying to us and yourself" Finn told him

"Okay, Okay" Logan put his hands up in defeat, "I'll THINK" he emphasised the word think, "about what you said. Did you guys get invited to the Gilmores on Friday?" he asked his two bestfriends

"Yes, mum and dad pulled out the big guns" Colin said and Finn just nodded.

At Rorys apartment Tristan was waiting for his cousin to come home. Twenty minutes after she left Logan she arrived home. She walked into the living room to find Tristan waiting for her, "Hey Mare, where have you been?" he asked

Rory just blushed, "Umm well..."`

"You and Logan finally hooked up?" he asked and he took her blush as a yes, " Good for you Mare, I've got to go to my class but I am going on Friday to your thing at the Gilmores" he then hugged and kissed her and then made his exit.

By the time Friday came around Logan and Rory where seeing a lot more of each other then they used to. When Rory got to the Gilmores both Emily and Francine whisked her upstairs to do her hair and make-up, she was their own little princess. When Rory walked downstairs she realised that most of the guests are male. While she was talking to the fifth potential husband Logan came to save her, "Hey Ace" he whispered into her ear.

"Logan" she pouted her lips and he knew what she was thinking. Je turned to the man she was standing next to, "Hi, Logan Huntzberger, do you mind if i steal MY Ace for a couple minutes?" he didn't even hear the answer because he already was walking away with Rory in tow.

"Thankyou so much" she whispered into his face while her lips were pressed to him in the coat room. Just this simple movement turned Logan on more then he thought possible.

"Welcome" he could barely manage as he pressed his mouth to her neck

"As much as I'd love to, e need to get out there" she stated and Logan groaned. He took her hand and led her to Finn who was already starting a sub party in the pool house.

Rory was drinking champagne and leaning on Tristan with her hand on Logans lap. A maid walked into the pool house and everyone stopped, "Ms Gilmore your grandfather asked me to give you this" she said in a thick Russian accent giving Rory a note

It said: Rory have fun in the pool house, sorry princess but you need to be in France tomorrow night, the jet will be ready – Grandpa S

"Excuse me" she pointed to the maid, "Tell my grandfather I understand" The maid made her exit and everyone turned to Rory. Just as Rory was about to speak the door opened once again and Jess walked in, "Jess!" Rory squealed while she got up and jumped into his arms

"Hey Ror" he kissed the top of her head and sat on the couch pulling her along with him so that she was sitting on top of him. "Tristan are you taking care of our girl?" he asked Tristan

Tristan nodded and Rory said, "Yep he has, Jess what you doing in town? Not that I don't love having you here. I miss you"

"Do I need an excuse to see you?" he asked

"No but it is a surprise, a pleasant one at that" she said oblivious to Logans jealousy. He had his jaw clenched and he was watching the two like a hawk.

"Well I am in town for mum and TJ's wedding" he said with a roll of the eyes

"Yeah mum told me, tell her congratz and I am sorry I cant be there" she apologised

"But Ror I thought we were going to the Hollow on Sunday" Tristan said

Rory leaned into him and whispered into his ear, "Hayden business, going to France", Tristan just nodded in understanding, "Trissy want to come with?" she asked and Tristan agreed, "Sorry Logan I've got to cancel tomorrow"

Logan was about to respond when Rorys phone went off, "Hey Lace, yeah he told me... tomorrow, what time? Arghh i have to be there at nine, cant i go at a decent time? Okay I will be there in time.. yeah I understand. Bye!" "Time anyone?" Rory asked frantically

"10:30" Colin answered

"Shit! I've got to go, Tristan get your fat ass off the couch NOW! Jess I've missed you so much, don't be a stranger" she kissed him on the cheek and dragged Tristan out of the pool house leaving lots of confused boys in their wake.

Forty minutes later Rory was sitting at her office at Hayden law waiting for a conference call, she arrived with five minutes to spare.

The next day Rory woke up at seven in the morning to get ready for her trip. By nine o'clock she reached the private airport that stored all of the private jets. She put on her sunglasses and her hat so that no one could recognise her. Once she was on the family owned private plane Tristan pulled her into her bedrrom and let her fall asleep in his arms.

Back at Yale Logan was wondering why his Ace had to cancel on him. What did she whisper to Tristam? It was early but yet she would be up just like she told Lacey, so he decided to call her. On the second ring she answered, "Hey Ace it is me, did I wake you up?" he asked

"Logan" she said groggily

"Yea Ace it is me, Um are you busy tomorrow?" he asked trying to reschedual their plans.

"Actually I am, Im sorry I am out of town, I have got to go – Bye" she said as she hung up leaving a very confused Logan on the other line.

Hey guys I am sorry I haven't replied to your reviews but with this next chapter I will reply! Thanks for all of your support, I have the next couple of chapters written I just need to type them up S


	4. We are all in for one BIG surprise!

Sorry! It has been a while since I have updated! I have the next chapters written but I am not bothered to type them up yet. So I hope you guys enjoy this one. Thanks for all of the reviews.

Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the characters mentioned.

-Gilmore Girls-

Three days and four phone calls from Logan later Rory was finally back home. She and Tristan went home to change before they went to the pub, knowing that everyone would be there. When they had arrived Finn was the first one to notice them, "Love" he said as he got out of her seat to hug her, "Shall we get some drinks?" he asked and Rory nodded her head eagerly. Tristan took this time to say hello to his new friends and Colin started with the questions, "Are you and Reporter girl alright? Do you need money? Did we do anything? Do you need us to do anything?" he ranted but Tristan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Colin Stop! We are okay and we don't need money as for the last two questions, no on both accounts" Tristan said and by this time Finn and Rory came back to the table.

"Hey guys" Rory greeted her friends as she sat down in between Colin and Tristan. The group were catching up for around fifteen minutes when Robert walked over, he looked nervous. "Umm" he looked at Logan who wasn't looking too pleased but he persevered anyway, "Well Finn's birthday party is tomorrow and I was wondering if you would go with me?" he asked as he put himself up for rejection. All of the boys in their crowd wanted a date with her but where scared of Logan because he sort of made his claim to her.

Rory surprised the whole table with her response, "Sure" and then she turned to Finn, "You, why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I forgot love" Finn apologised

"Well I'll pick you up at your dorm at eight?" he asked and Rory nodded. Finn waved Robert off and got back into the conversation.

The next night Rory went to the party with Robert and Logan had to find another date because he was going to ask Rory to Finns birthday party so instead he went with Whittany. Throughout the night Logan kept tabs on Rory, she was either drinking or dancing with Steph and Robert. Finally she was alone and Logan immediately took the opportunity to talk to her. Logan pulled her into a dark corner "Logan?" she started to ask but was cut off by Logan's lips attacking hers, "Logan stop!" Rory commanded and he did. 

"Yes Ace?" Logan asked

"We can't do this here, we are both on dates" she reasoned

"So let's ditch them" he said eagerly as he grabbed her hand

"No Logan I am on a date, he might annoy me to no end but I am finishing this date" she informed him  
"So Robert is boring? Ace okay if you want to keep your morals then we will do this your way" he told her as he pulled her closer  
"okay" she said and she pressed him on the wall with her tiny hips grinding into him she kissed him passionately, they only broke apart when oxygen was needed, "I'll be at yours later tonight" she told him and walked away leaving a very stunned Logan looking after her

Later night Rory knocked at Logan's door "Hey Ace" he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his dorm and then his bedroom  
"A little eager I see" she chuckled  
"Well you don't blame me do you? It's been a week since I've been in you and trust me it is something to miss" he said while unbuttoning her shirt  
Miss me that much Huntzberger?" she asked while pressing kisses along his neck  
"Yes" he tightened his grip on her "I hated to see you with Robert, tonight you could be with him and not me"  
"Huntz we agreed remember?" she then took of his pants and put her hand in his boxers and Logan immediately dropped the conversation because he had a distraction on his mind.

Three hours and two rounds later Rory was about to fall asleep when Logan spoke up, "Ace did you go out win Robert to make me jealous?"  
Rory turned around to face him, "No strings remember?"  
"Yeah I remember" he sighed, he hated seeing her with other guys, " I just hated him touching what is mine"  
Rory's head snapped up and she started to get dresses, "I am not a piece of property Logan, and more importantly I am not yours" with that she left his dorm room ignoring his please for her to come back  
Logan knew that she was right but he wanted her to be his. All hope for that is gone because he really fucked up. 

Three days later Rory was ignoring Logan's calls, he didn't find her at the coffee cart or the YDN or her 'dorm'. Finn and Colin were begging for details but they weren't going to get any. As a last resort Logan went to Tristan but he said Rory was away and she would be back tomorrow. Logan kept on calling her until she answered, finally she did "Hey Ace it's me" he said not knowing what to say next. 

Luckily Rory saved him, "Hey Logan, sorry I haven't been around I guess we need to talk but I am not in

Hartford today but I will be back tomorrow" 

"Yeah we need to talk Ace, how about I fly to you?" he asked 

"I am sorry you can't do that but I will come to see you straight after I arrive" she offered 

"of course ace when will you be here? I'll come and pick you up" he asked already making a note to cancel his plans for the next day.  
"No thanks I will be at yours at 10:30 tomorrow night" she said and hung up 

By ten o'clock the next night Logan was pacing after coming to a decision about his sort of relationship with Rory. A quarter past ten there was a knock At the door, Logan ran there and answered immediately to revile Rory standing there in all of her glory, "Hey ace, come in" he ushered her inside  
"Thanks Logan" she said and then the pair sat on opposite sides of the couch in silence for a few minutes  
"So..." he said  
"So...Um I think it would be best if we were friends" she said and got up and started to walk towards the door but Logan grabbed her waist softly, "No Ace I was going to tell you that I'd commit to you, I don't want to go back"  
"Logan we both don't do relationships, granted I have more experience in them then you but for some reason If I don't stop myself with you I might fall into a relationship and that is definitely not in the agenda for know. I want us to be friends so let's do that without the awkwardness" Rory ranted  
"Ace I'd do anything, please I am going to miss you" Logan said  
"I am sorry, I really am" she then kissed him on the cheek and left 

Later that night Logan was lying in his bed - alone - recalling his conversation with Rory and then it occurred to him that the only way he was going to win Rory back was by proving to her. 

Two weeks later Rory and Logan saw each other but only with their friends present. Rory realized that she never saw Logan with a girl since their talk, never. She then realized what he was trying to do so she grabbed her phone, keys and wallet and headed out. Ten minutes later she was pounding on Logan's door; he finally answered and was surprised when she pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Ace" he said as she took his hands in hers and led him into his bedroom

"Yes" she kissed his neck as she was ripping his shirt off

"Why?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto the bed

"Because I realized what you were doing for me but I didn't think you would spend so long doing so" she said as she ran her fingers on his abs.

"So... This means we are together exclusively?" he asked and Rory nodded, "Do you want to talk first?" he asked knowing that they had to.

"You've spent two weeks celibate, I thought I'd put you out of your misery" she said and then suddenly was on top of her and he had unhooked her bra.

"Did you sleep with people while we weren't together?" he asked and he took her blush as an answer. He clenched his fist at the thought of someone other than him sleeping with his Ace

"Logan, we weren't together I promise you that you will be the only one to see me naked from now on, okay?" she reasoned with him as she stroked the hairs on his neck.

"Okay" Logan looked down ashamed of his jealousy

"You are too cute when your jealous" she said and then they resumed their previous activity. 

Rory woke up with an arm around her waist, she was confused for a while but then the events of the previous night came flooding back, "Ace, you are finally up" he said and kissed her head, "ready for that talk, girl friend?"  
"You said girl friend, since when?" she asked honestly liking the sound of it.  
"I mean isn't that what yesterday or I mean is it a -" he said worriedly but was cut off by Rory, "Relax I was just joking Logan"  
"Okay Ace never scare me like that again!" he pretended to scold. 

Two weeks later the couple had gotten really close and all of their friends have started to accept them as a couple. Finn was still upset on why Rory chose Logan instead of him. On this night the couple had stayed in which was an odd occasion. Logan led Rory into his bedroom and started to undo her buttons when Rory's phone rang, "Arghh" she groaned but answered, "Hey Lace, yeah..Um tomorrow. Okay have them sent to me... no I can't right now, I'll call you tomorrow.. Get someone to pack for me. Bye Lace" she sighed, "Sorry" she said as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"That's okay Ace, everything okay?" he asked and Rory nodded, "Yeah it is but I have to go away so I will be busy for the next few days"

"As you have been for the past week or so?" he asked judgementally

"Yes but don't worry about it. Everything is fine; I just have loads of stuff going on." She tried to assure him.

"Okay Ace, I believe you. Now let's?" he pointed to the bed as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Rory just chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Logan then picked her up and threw her onto the bed before he landed on top of her.

Logan, sorry I have to go out of town, I'll be home in three or four days - Ace  
Logan sighed and called Colin.  
An hour later Logan was sitting in Colin and Finns dorm and was just finishing showing them the note, "So she just left?" Colin asked  
"Yeah someone called her last night and then told me that she was going away, then this morning she was gone" he said as he ran a hand through his hair, " What if she is cheating?"  
"Our love wouldn't do that" Finn reasoned  
"Yeah no offense Huntz but that is something that you would do" Colin told him  
"wow thanks Colin" Logan answered sarcastically, "but I am worried" he confessed  
"Look at you all mushy about her" Finn teased, breaking the ice between his two best friends  
Two days later at the pub Logan was with Finn, Colin and Steph when he got a phone call, "Hey Ace" he answered  
"Hey Logan, I thought you would want to know that I am finished with the stuff I had to handle and I am on my way to the airport."  
"Okay tell me when to pick you up, I'm at the pub with everyone" he said  
"I know, turn around" she smirked and Logan got up to kiss he, "Hey Ace"  
"Hey guys, she directed to the group once her and Logan broke apart, "I could use a drink" she said as she downed his scotch, "Finn my love do you think You can stop looking at Rosemary long enough to get me a drink?" she asked and flashed her Bambi eyes.  
"Anything for you my love" he said and scampered off to the bar to get them drinks.

The next morning Logan woke up to an empty bed, yet again. Not again, he thought to himself. He was about to pick up his phone to call her when she came through the door carrying four cups of coffee.  
"Hey Ace" he said in surprise, usually he woke up first and watched her sleep.  
"Hey MAC" she pecked him on the lips  
"What cup of coffee are you on?" he asked taking in the time, her energy and the fact that she isn't a morning person  
"third, but I brought you a cup" she said as she handed him one of the four cups of coffee  
"Thanks Ace" he said, taking the cup and pulling Rory onto his lap so she was facing him, "I've missed you" he whispered into her mouth, it had been a while since his tongue was inside it  
"I know, I've missed you too, I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I wish I could change it but I can't, it is going to continue." she said not trying to meet his gaze.  
"So you're going to be leaving a lot?" he asked  
"Um yes, I guess but you don't understand how sorry I am that I can't tell you" she said. There was an odd silence and Rory wanted him to say or do anything, the silence was killing her. Rory knew that she couldn't choose between being a double heiress to two of the oldest and wealthiest Hartford names and him.  
He surprised her by placing his hand under her chin, forcing her chin up, "That's okay Ace, I trust you and I am sorry" he apologized for his insecurities  
"It is mostly my fault" Rory told him as she took the coffee cup out of his hands and placed it on the table. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him back onto the bed in which they slept in together almost every night of their relationship.

Four days later Rory was sitting at her desk when Josh McCillip walked into her office, "Ms Hayden, I was informed you had asked to see me?" he said announcing his presence.

"Ah, yes Josh. Please take a seat, I'll just be a minute" she said as she was finishing off what she was typing when his phone rang, "I'm sorry" he apologised as he was about to turn it off.

"No please answer I should be just about finished when you do" she insisted

"Hey Honor.. Yeah babe dinner tonight, hey Honor I am in a meeting right now, I'll call you later. Okay Bye" he said and he hung up.

"Girlfriend?" Rory asked and Josh nodded feeling slightly less intimidated by his boss, "Yes I just proposed to her earlier this week" Josh said not noticing Rory's discomfort. She put two and two together, Honor was Logan's sister, whom she meet only once before. Josh was Rory's boyfriend soon to be brother in-law and her secret might be blown, but she had to double check.

"Is that Honor Huntzberger by any chance?" asked Rory praying that she was wrong.

"Yes, have you two met?" Josh asked wondering how his fiancée and his boss met.

"Not exactly but our families are in the same society" Rory explained vaguely as she stood up and headed towards the window so that Josh couldn't see her face clearly, in case they ever met at a family function. "Only a few select lawyers from my firms have been asked to handle this and I am asking if you want to. You have an option if you do or don't. If you refuse that is okay and it won't impact any of your further cases at our law firm, if you do accept it is the same thing as I won't treat you any differently and it should seem like another case. You need to agree before I can give you the details about the case. If you would like you can have a couple of minutes to think" she offered while looking out of her window at the park below.

"Anything I can do to help you ma'am" he said agreeing to take this case. After all if it has his boss's interest and she is being deceptive about it then it must be good.

"Miss Hayden will do just fine Josh after all I am younger then you" she stated, "The news of my identity is going to come out eventually. Now only a few select people know my full name and they are only members of my family and security detail but I think that in the next year or two somehow it is going to be leaked. As you know Straub Hayden (she doesn't call him grandpa in the office in case someone recognises her as his granddaughter) has a heart condition and I want papers drawn up so that if things do take a turn for the worse I don't have to worry about my companies and estates and what not being transferred to my name. Now when my identity comes out or is about to come out these papers need to be drawn up as quickly as possible, okay?" she asked

"Of course Miss Hayden, so until then I just do what I normally do until the time comes?" he asked and Rory nodded.

"Yes, now you can return back to work" she said with a warm smile which was strange to all of her employees how someone with so much money and power can be so normal, kind and witty.

-Gilmore Girls-

As Rory walked out of the building she felt a harsh arm grab her, she immediately felt unsafe and hoped that her security team was near. The arm pulled her into a nearby alleyway and pressed her up against the wall, pushing her skirt up. She was scared and that was an understatement.

"Remove your hand" she said trying to remain calm but closed her eyes as his hand walked up and down her thighs

"Let go and put your hands in the air" she heard a familiar voice say and then she felt strong arms around her and she slowly opened her eyes to see that Nate was next to her and the man who took her had a gun to his back and was in handcuffs.

"Princess are you okay?" Nate asked and Rory nodded against his shoulder as he helped me into the back of her limo.

"Can you take me to Logan's?" she asked in a small voice, barely above a whisper.

"Please princess don't make this difficult. After what happened today can you please try and be more careful and can I just take you home?" he asked knowing that she would refuse.

"No and I love that you are concerned for me but I just want to go see my boyfriend and fall asleep in his arms to end this crappy day" she said

"Okay then. You do realise that you have to up your security and I have called this in so all of the guys that we have on standby are ready and alert by now"

When they arrived at the front of Logan's dorm room she immediately recognised some of the members of her security detail and nodded to them as she walked past. Rory knocked on the door and Logan came out wearing a pair of boxer shorts and nothing else.

"Umm hi Ace, I didn't know you were coming over" he said nervously

"Change of plans, may I come in?" she asked

"Um I was just going to get changed and head to the pub, care to join me?" he asked taking her attention off his dorm room.

"I shouldn't be out tonight, maybe tomorrow?" she asked and Logan nodded. Rory kissed him on the cheek and went back to her limo so she could get back to her apartment and eat lots and lots of takeout.

-Gilmore Girls-

The next day before her meeting with Nate, her father and grandfathers Rory stopped by her favourite coffee kiosk to get her caffeine fix. As she was walking by she heard an interesting conversation that got her attention, "I slept with Huntz yesterday, I was at the top of the line when he got that girlfriend of his so I thought I missed out forever until we ran into each other. We nearly got caught by her and I must admit that was part of the fun" a girl gossiped to her friend and Rory's stomach turned over, it all made sense now she thought. The reason why he didn't want her to come in, he cheated on her.

Rory felt sick to her stomach, she turned around towards where her car was waiting, she was in such a daze that she didn't even notice the car start. By the time Rory had reached the Hayden estate she was in tears. Her dad and grandfathers heard her crying in the foyer so they went to see what was wrong.

Christopher ran forward and wrapped his arms around his eldest daughter, "Ror, what happened?" her dad asked as he embraced her and then lead her into the living room with her grandfathers following behind.

"Log..an...cheated.." she didn't finish her sentence because she broke down in tears but everyone in that room knew how that sentence was going to end.

"Oh hunni, I am so sorry" her dad consoled her

"It is my fault, I have been so busy with work" she said as she wiped her tears away and composed herself

"I am sorry I am late, what did I miss?" he asked taking in Rory's appearance with her puffy eyes and red nose.

"Not much, let's start this meeting, shall me?" she asked and the four men nodded and shared a worried glance amongst them.

-Gilmore Girls-

Two and a half hours later they had arranged a new security set up for Rory. There would always be a team of five around her all the time at school but in undercover and Nate wouldn't be one of them. When she is in public as the Hayden heiress he will follow her and when she is at the Hayden/Gilmore/ Gilmore Hayden offices worldwide he would accompany her and there would be a set of undercover team of agents that would be on call for when she had to fly around the world to various offices and location. Nate, her father and her grandfather all tried to convince Rory to stay out of the LDB event for tonight after what happened yesterday but she wouldn't budge.

Later on that evening at eight o'clock Rory and Nate were waiting for Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph to pick Rory up for the event. Rory had ignored twelve of Logan's phone calls before she blocked his number all together.

"You can still back out you know" Nate reminded her

"I know, I know" she said sarcastically, "I didn't like Logan that much anyway" she lied "and I am not worried about my safety that is you and my family" she reminded him as the group pulled up.

"Okay princess and yes I am there is no doubt about it. I assume you remember Finn, Colin, Steph and Logan" he said that final name with distain, "I am sure you remember the Hayden Heiress. The same conditions apply as the last time she went on her trip except there is a larger security force going with her then the last time, is that okay?" he asked and everyone nodded because if they didn't I wouldn't go, simple as that, "Okay who is driving?" he asked and then Logan spoke up, " I am"

Nate shot a look at Rory who just nodded, "Okay then I'll lead you to the car" he said as he took my hand to lead me. It was very dark and the heavily tinted sunglasses and large hat weren't helping any.

When they finally reached the car Nate opened the passenger door for her and helped her into the car, "You can still back out you know? Please do just trust me this once princess and don't be stubborn" Nate pleased with her as she shook her head.

Nate sighed, "Okay then I am right behind you and as soon as you want to leave just let me know and I will get us back home okay?" he asked and Rory nodded.

Rory moved her hand infront of her mouth to whisper "Thank you" into Nate's ear while the other four where bickering.

"Your welcome princess" he said as his phone went off, "Yeah...She is safe and I am keeping an eye out on her...Tell her no we are not changing her code name to her favourite movie" Rory rolled her eyes at her mothers antics she knew it was her because no one annoys her employees so much but makes them loosen up at the same time, "Okay well I've got princess.. I'll tell her to do that" he hung up and Rory rolled her eyes at her code name.

"Don't roll your eyes at me princess as I am told this is what you requested on your third birthday because it was princess themed. Oh and your mum called, your dad told her what happened and she feels sorry for you. She also told me to hit you up a couple of times for your dad and grandfathers having more information about your personal life then her. She is verbally assaulting your employees so that she can get in touch with you so call her" he said as he kissed her hand and then closed the car door.

"Are we ready?" asked Logan

Rory sighed and placed her dainty hand on the screen.

"Hell yes I am to sober for my liking" Finn whined as he took a drink from his flask.

-Gilmore Girls-

Half an hour into the drive Rory took out her phone from her bag to text her mum and explained everything that happened and then she got a text from Tristan.

_Hey Mare, I um heard something you wanna know. –T_

_He cheated? – R_

_Yeah, how did you know? – T_

_I overheard her at the coffee cart – R_

_You okay? Want me to bust him up a little bit? I am still friends with guys from military school – T_

Rory rolled her eyes _Its fine Trissy, you don't need to give him a black eye – R_

Okay _Mare, see you when you get here –T_

Rory threw her phone into her bag and tuned into the conversation that the rest where having in the car.

"What do you mean you cheated on her?" Steph fumed

"I..uh..I guess I just did, she was just there. I didn't mean to do it, plus she is probably cheating on me" he reasoned and Rory was trying to hold back tears. Of course she wasn't cheating she was just rich, it was a curse.

"You don't know that Logan and now you just fucked everything up with her. She is the best thing that has happened to you recently" Steph said and Rory had to agree. After Rory walked into their lives she made a large impact. They started going to class, studying and not getting their stomach pumped every night. She made sure that they didn't drive home after they drank or did things wrong with the law, she was their guardian angel.

"I really fucked up, didn't I?" Logan asked

Finn was the one to answer that, "Big time mate, big time. She isn't just your girlfriend anymore Logan, she is our friend and we love her as much as we love you"

"Maybe I just shouldn't tell her?" he said and Rory got mad all over again, Well to late she already knows she thought.

"No if this gets back to her then you may lose her for good" Colin said.

"I can't lose Ace, I can see myself with her in a couple of years. She doesn't like me because I have money; she even hates the fact that I have it. She is so normal and you have all taken to her" Logan pointed out

"Be careful Logan" Colin warned, "I mean I really like reporter girl but make sure that she doesn't have another motive" Colin said and Steph hit him across the chest and Rory let out a silent scoff.

"Colin! How dare you? You know as well as I that Ace isn't like that" Logan said with a clenched jaw.

"I know" he whimpered in pain after the assault of slaps Steph gave him and she was just laughing at Colin's expression.

The remainder of the trip was spent in silence.

Hey guys I am sorry I haven't replied to your reviews but with this next chapter I will reply! Thanks for all of your support; I have the next couple of chapters written I just need to type them up


	5. What goes around, comes around

I know I know I know, I am a HORRIBLE person. I am sorry that it has been months since I have updated, I had the ideas but I just wasn't bothered to type them up. I recommend you read the last chapter as a recap before reading this one

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters mentioned

-Gilmore Girls-

As Rory sat in the car she was fighting to keep her tears back and she did successfully but she didn't dare to open her mouth as she was scared a sob would come out. Rory closed her eyes and wished she was somewhere else, not here in this car on the way to the LDB.

"We are here" someone whispered and it woke Rory up. She sat up and smiled gratefully at that voice before she remembered whose voice it belonged to, Logan. Her smile immediately faltered as Nate opened the car door for her and offered her his hand in which she took. Rory could see her security force scatter themselves into the woods and she gave them all curt nods as she was escorted towards her tent by Nate and Finn.

"Oh by the way the theme is Old England" Finn said as he kissed her hand on the way out of her tent.

-Gilmore Girls-

After spending a half hour to get herself ready and work up enough courage to see Logan again Rory exited her tent to join Colin, Finn, Steph, Robert, a person she had never met before, well Rory hadn't and Logan.

"So since you and Rory are toast do you think that I will have a shot with her?"he asked with a smirk that made him look stubborn but yet innocent all at the same time.

Logan backed him up onto the table that Robert was standing in front of, "No you can't because Ace and I haven't split up nor are we going to, we are talking and working things out and God help you if I find out that you ever make an advance on Ace" Logan said in a threatening tone.

"She will never trust you again for cheating on her, it is only a matter of time before she realises there is more for her then you" Robert taunted Logan as Colin pulled Logan of Robert.

Robert walked away to Rosemary and Juliet while Stephanie came to console Logan, "Steph he is right, I did an idiotic thing in a moment of weakness and it may cost me everything. She will never forgive me" he sulked

In that moment Rory nearly wanted to go and comfort him but the keyword is NEARLY. It surprised her that no one noticed her presence or if they did they didn't acknowledge it.

"Yes she will Logan you just have to give her time. She might not right away but she will" Tristan said and Logan's head snapped up to look at him, no one noticed Tristan's approach, not even Rory.

"Oh my god" Steph muttered but Logan didn't hear, he was too caught up in the person in front of him.

"Tristan you can't say anything until I tell Rory please" Logan begged which was odd, no one there h ad EVER seen Logan beg before.

"You don't have to worry about me telling her Logan, she heard your conquest this morning at the coffee cart. She was actually the one to tell me but I can say with all honesty that she NEVER cheated on you" Tristan informed Logan as he put a hand on his shoulder

"Is that why she didn't answer my calls before? She was distraught yesterday when I was uh umm.. I wanted to see if she was alright today" Logan said and Rory was pulled into a memory of that morning right after her meeting. She had checked her phone and it read: Missed Calls (15) Logan Huntzberger (14) and the Coffee Lord (1)

"You mean to tell me that my cousin was in pain and hurt and you had a girl in your bedroom and you didn't quickly dispose of her to see why Rory was like that, man you are a fucked up idiot" Tristan said

"Hey I thought you were on my side?" Logan questioned

"I was never on your side I just gave you advice but I have to say I am going to try and make my cousin see reason" he said with a wink towards Rory that everyone else missed.

Rory was about to swap her empty champagne glass for a full one when Nate appeared and dragged her to her tent in such a rush that the others followed in confusion but in Tristan's case it was worry. In what seemed like a millisecond she and Tristan were surrounded by five big body guards and the rest of her friends were still following and the other members of the LDB were wondering what was going on.

As soon as Rory made it to her tent she sat on the bed and all of the others awkwardly joined her except Tristan who was so scared for his cousin that he grabbed her hand, they were that closely sitting that no one except Rory's security noticed but they didn't care, he was her cousin.

"We have to get you out of here" Nate told her and she shook her head which made himsighed " Did what happen yesterday show you anything Princess please, and that was under our noses you have to let me move you out of her and step up your security like I want too" but yet again Rory shook her and motioned for Nate to come closer and unbuttoned his jacket to take out the pen and notepad that he always kept in there.

'No, tell me why I should get out of here' she wrote in her neat cursive and gave it to him

"He had a ransom letter ready and lots of equipment that we are still trying to decipher what it is" he explained

'So you have caught him?" she wrote and Nate nodded. 'Then I don't see the problem he is caught S will have a restraining order put out against him and he will do jail time. S is a supreme court judge after all' Rory wrote with a smile

"Of course we have I just want you to be safe and don't worry Straub wont rest until this is sorted" He promised, "But please consider what I have said and let me take you to one of the safe houses" he pleaded but Rory simply shook her head, "Okay" he leant down in front of her and rested his hands on her knees then he tapped on her ankle, "Use it if you have too, just don't do something to let someone hurt you both physically and emotionally" he said and Rory knew what he meant. Rory leaned in to kiss his check and then he got of his knees to help her up and then escorted her to rejoin the party where he would stay beside her all night.

When the group rejoined the festivities the other members of the LDB came to ask the people that were in the tent with Rory what happened but they couldn't answer the truth was they couldn't make sense of it themselves.

-Gilmore Girls-

Later that night Rory was lying down in her make shift bed making sense of her very hectic day in her when Tristan walked in, "Hey Mare" he said as he came to sit on her bed. Lifting up her feet so that he could sit before he plonked them down on his lap.

"Hey Bible Boy" she muttered.

"Care to tell me what happened yesterday?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow and Rory sighed.

"Someone tried to rape me outside of the office yesterday but Nate got there in time" she explained briefly with her eyes closed. When Tristan heard this he went rigid and tense, he hated it when people did things to Rory she doesn't deserve it, not at all.

"Mare open your eyes for me" he said as he played with the bottom of her pyjama shorts.

Rory complied, "I need for you to tell me next time beautiful girl. Are you okay?" Tristan asked,

"Yea Tris" Rory replied as she shifted so that her head was on Tristan's lap, lying like that she fell straight to sleep trying to ignore her stressful few days.

-Gilmore Girls-

On the Drive home Tristan was driving and Colin, Logan, Finn and Steph were all in the back seat, don't ask how they fit but for some reason they did.

"So Tristan how do you think I should handle things with Rory" Logan asked Tristan after everyone was settled in.

Rory instinctively leaned in as they were talking about her, "That is something I can't coach you on or she will never forgive me. Follow your heart and let it led you in the right direction, also don't lie to her she hates that" Tristan said truthfully and smiled at Rory.

"Thanks I guess that is all I can ask for" Logan said as the group settled back into their playful banter.

-Gilmore Girls-

Rory knew that she and Logan would have to talk but she didn't want to, after hearing what he had said she nearly changed her mind and wanted to forgive him but that doesn't change the fact that she Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third was cheated on, cheated.

So when Rory woke up she got changed for a day at the office as she had an important staff meeting that she had to conduct in order to split up who took the insurance cases for each client. It was a lengthy process and she did it annually. When they get a new client see assigns it to someone and she oversees how that goes and then you have to deal with people quitting ,people going on holidays and what not it was stressful. Before she began her stressful day she needed to speak to Logan and tell him her decision, he deserved to hear it soon and from her.

An hour later Rory smiled into the mirror were she was decked in designer couture and looking elegant yet in control, in charge and just plain and simply perfect. She picked up her purse and made her way towards the elevator and then out onto the street where her bodyguards immediately synchronised their steps with hers all the way to the car where they opened the door for her and then immediately jumped into the SUV currently behind the limo. Rory instructed her driver to go to Logan's dorm room and the drive was unfortunately too short for her. She sighed and exited the limo telling her driver that she wouldn't be any longer than five minutes.

Rory took the short walk to Logan's dorm in silence trying to even out her breathes and she succeeded. Rory rasped on the door and it quickly opened, obviously Logan was waiting for her.

"Oh Ace" he said as he saw her, "come in please we have to talk" he said trying to usher her in but Rory put her hand up to stop him

"No thanks Logan but I would just like to say that I was never unfaithful to you and I regret that you were to me, I am sorry that this has caused us to break up" she then turned to leave and took the sunglasses that she was wearing off her head and put them to cover her watery eyes.

"Ace" Logan grabbed her arm before she could walk away, "Please don't walk away from me, from us" he pleaded but Rory shook her head

"Sorry Logan there is no more us, there is me and there is you. That's it" she said

"I won't stop until we are together again Ace, I hope you know" he said as he kissed her brow an then let her go. Rory smiled and then walked away back towards her awaiting car. That's when she let a sob escape.

-Gilmore Girls-

Sorry it is short but I though an update was better than no update at all I am sorry guys that I took so long. Please let me know if you have any ideas on how you want the story to go. Love you guys Belle


	6. I come to the land down under to see you

Another update people! Well hope you like it.

Disclaimer I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters mentioned.

-Gilmore Girls-

Rory fixed her make up in the back of the limo and tried kept a normal face, she succeeded obviously if she was sitting in her boardroom at the Gilmore Group and no one has noticed.

She was shaken from her daydream when Angela, an intern placed a cup of coffee in front of her and Rory smiled gratefully. "Morson, Black and Antolio you are working on the insurance for a few buildings that I have bought. I think that's it and we are finally done here, you guys can finally go and eat your lunch" she said with a smile and stood up, here employees waited until she was out of the room before they headed out of the boardroom themselves.

"Rory" Lacey said as she caught up to her boss and friend.

"Hey Lace" Rory smiled, probably the first genuine smile all day

"There is a surprise waiting for you in your office" she said with a smile, that smile made Rory a little nervous, what surprise?

Rory quickened her pace towards her office and took a deep breath before opening the door not knowing what to expect. What she found was her office just as it should be and Lacey motioned towards her iMac on her desk so Rory walked around the table and sat in her chair facing the computer to see her best friends face on her screen.

Rory smiled to herself, "Lia!" Rory exclaimed

"Hey R" Lia said with a smile

"So Lilly pilly you are my surprise?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow. She and Lia spoke on the phone nearly everyday despite the time difference.

"Yes. I am here to offer you the freedom of the land down under" Lia said with a smirk. "I am including two weeks of pure bliss and your family got you time off of school. To add to the excitement I have to say that, it's time for me to you know…ATTEND YALE" she screamed, as did Rory as soon as her best friend said those two fabulous words. "We shop, we tan, we get drunk, well not really but we sleep around, have a ball and forget about useless ex-boyfriends" Lia said

Rory thought about this for a moment.

"Hello! Earth to Rory!" Lia exclaimed and Rory focused back towards her computer and smiled.

"Lia warn Australia that Lorelai Hayden the third is coming to the land down under" Rory said smirking.

"Oh yeah baby. The jet is fueled up and waiting for you at Hartford private. Your bags are packed and on the jet. We have planned this out to the tee" Lia said. They spoke for a little while before Rory said that she had to go to make it to the airstrip so she that she could head over to Australia.

-Gilmore Girls-

On the way to the airstrip inside her limo Rory decided to call Tristan and tell him where she is going. After two rings he picked up.

"Hello my wonderful Mary" Tristan said.

"Hello my cocky Bible Boy" Rory replied

"How are you Mare, handling things?" Tristan asked in concern, Lia obviously hadn't filled him in.

"I am fine. I'm actually heading towards the airport and off to a far away land. What about you? How are you? What are you doing tonight, off to the pub?" Rory asked.

"Mare where are you heading?" Tristan asked

"Off to see Lala in Australia of course. Where else would I be heading?" Rory asked with a sarcastic laugh.

"You serious Mare? This has nothing to do with Logan I am sure?" Tristan said, starting to dig for information.

"It has nothing to do with him. Don't tell him where I am though. In Australia I am not going as Rory Gilmore, I am there as the Hayden heiress. I cant have them put two and two together" Rory said

"Of course mare, but they will find out when you are in the tabloids. You always do, whether or not you are partying or attending a business meeting. I will just tell them that you are at home for some family reasons and are probably going to New York if you stay for to long" Tristan said.

"Thanks Bible Boy. If you aren't busy maybe you can come and join us when you have time," Rory offered.

"Nah thanks Mare I'll keep the fort running while you're away. Have fun and be safe, make sure you check in regularly" Tristan reminded her.

"Yes Tristan, love you" Rory said and the pair rang off.

By the time Rory finished her phone call with Tristan they had reached the airstrip and am ready to board the Hayden private jet. Rory boarded the jet and instructed the pilot to take off when ready and then headed straight towards her bedroom on board. It was a long flight to Australia and she might as well sleep for some of it before having to do some work that she brought with her and work she will no doubt be having sent to her on her travels to Australia.

-Gilmore Girls-

Four hours Rory woke up in her bed and realized that she had slept in her office clothes that she was wearing earlier. She walked towards the room that held her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of YSL jeans and a Yale jumper so she would be comfortable for the rest of the ride.

Rory then went to the office that they had onboard and began to work. She had to approve locations for new offices in Australia and was going to make a business trip there in a couple of months to look at location but at least now she can move it up on her schedule.

Rory was a busy person. How could she not be, she is the heiress to two of the most prominent and wealthy names in Hartford and Boston. She was also set to inherit her mother and fathers business. Her grandparents stocks, real estate, cars and many more things will be hers. She will have to sit at the board of many charities and can still study at the same time. Everyone dubs her superwomen because of how much she has on her plate and how much of it she is dealing in the right way.

Rory finished looking at a few of the possible locations for her various businesses and ruled a few out. She then looked at the time and noticed that she had a board meeting scheduled and she called lacey who conferenced her into the boardroom.

-Gilmore Girls-

Twenty minutes later all anyone could hear was screaming in the board rom and over the phone until Rory yelled, "STOP! All of you. Return to your seats and put me in through video. We are going to TALK about this as civilized adults" her staff complied, not wanting to anger their young boss.

"Bill I want to see performance reviews of all of our associates in the east coast" he was about to protest when Rory put her hand up, "By the end of the week I expect them to be emailed to me in great detail" Rory wasn't stupid she knew that this would be a lengthy task but she was thinking of promoting him and had to know if he was up to the job. He had to interview around 600 employees in a week.

"Chloe, I expect the same of the west coast. I am doing a company wide review and am starting with the associates. If they are good they stay, if not it is time that we get some fresh blood" Rory said and Chloe agreed.

Rory spent the next half hour dictating what she needed to be done. It wasn't often that she pulled out the boss card because she usually valued her employees opinions and didn't want to trap them but this is the time for that certain card or they would of done her head in.

"I think that is all for now, next Friday we will all talk again. My being in Australia is not affecting anything. Thank you all and have a great night" Rory said as she ended the call.

The next few hours were spent working and then she knew that it was time for her to change into something presentable. After all she was the Hayden Heiress and her movement are known to the public, especially when she is jetting off all around the world.

Rory decided on wearing a pair of coffee coloured off pants and a white flowy singlet top that went was cut down the middle to her belly button so her boobs were barely covered and the back was a low cut. She matched the outfit with a pair of tan Manolo Blahniks and a tan Christa Louboutin bag. Rory curled her hair and war siting ready for their descent in Sydney International airport.

-Gilmore Girls-

"Hey Tristan where is Rory?" Logan asked as the group sat in the pub. Tristan was trying to avoid Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph but they literally bumped into him on campus and insisted that he joined them at the pub.

"She is at home for the weekend and she mentioned something about her Tuesday class being cancelled and she doesn't have class on Monday so I think her and the Coffee Queen are making a long weekend of it" Tristan explained giving them a semi-detailed description so that they weren't suspicious.

"Oh, okay" Logan said hoping that Tristan would of given him more information about WHERE she was.

"Hey guys" Colin said who just stepped out to talk a call from the elder LDB members.

"Hey Col what did they want?" Steph asked

"Well the Hayden heiress cant come to the event next week, something about her being out of town at the time and was wondering if we can reschedule." Colin said retelling them what the elders told him.

"Of course. I wonder were she is off too" Logan commented.

"We should hear about it soon. Her travels make news everywhere. She is constantly being stalked by paparazzi and she is rumored to have a security force of 50" Finn said and the others looked at him like he was crazy.

"What my mum informs me of the gossip" Finn said with a roll of the eyes.

While everyone was teasing Finn mercilessly Tristan couldn't help but roll his eyes. His cousin had something around 500 bodyguards. That was around the same number as the president! Her family wanted to do everything to protect her and she refused to be surrounded in a tight contingent of bodyguards walking from class to class.

Tristan sighed and then rejoined the conversation

-Gilmore Girls-

As expected as soon as Rory touched down and the doors opened she could see flashbulbs everywhere. Sydney didn't have a big private airstrip so her plane had to land at the 'normal' airport.

Rory smiled as she walked off the plane into an awaiting limo and gave them the address for her Sydney home that Lia had been staying in.

When Rory walked into her beautiful Sydney home she went straight up to the spare room that Lia was staying in. By the time Rory got home it was 3 o'clock in the morning and she probably didn't go out while she was waiting for Rory.

Rory took her shoes off and slid into the bed with Lia and her friend immediately noticed and shot straight up.

"Rory!" she screamed the best she could in her sleepy haze.

"Hey Lala. I just got in but you go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning" Rory said as she kissed her best friend on the forehead, picked up her shoes and walked towards her wardrobe (which was upstairs) to remove her clothing and change into a pair of pajamas before heading towards her own room.

-Gilmore Girls-

When Rory went downstairs for breakfast she found that the kitchen table had been filled with food and a large pot of coffee is in the middle.

"Good morning Ror" Lia said from her spot on the dinning table.

"Hey Lala. Must say I love the spread, you have all of my favorites" Rory said with a smirk.

"Of course Ror, or should I say Lorelai. Is that what we are referring to the Hayden Heiress now?" Lia cocked an eyebrow

"Of course darling, darling it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Lorelai" Rory said in her fake DAR voice.

"Lovely darling" Lia said in the same tone and the best friends burst out in laughter.

"But seriously I will party it out here in the land down under" Rory said and Lia smiled.

"Then eat breakfast and lets go get ready for a fantastic day. We will be hitting all of the best places to go and you can be sure that the paparazzi will have eyes on you." Lia instructed.

Rory sat down and smiled, "I will wear the black wig I found last time I was here so I don't have to wear sunglasses and a hat"

-Gilmore Girls-

An hour and a half later Rory and Lia were at the bottom of the staircase. Dressed in the classy yet casual and quite revealing clothes, high heels and the keys to a BMW in their hands, they set off to start their day.

-Gilmore Girls-

I know it is short and nothing really happens in it but I thought it would give you more insight on the characters. I am looking for a BETA so if anyone is interested let me know. If you have any ideas about the story or any direction that you want it to go to then your insight will be helpful.

Please review whether you love it or hate it.

Love you all - Belles


	7. Authors Note

This isn't a chapter and I am sorry : ( I have started off on the next chapters for my three stories. I want to focus on one story for now. I am not giving up on them it is just easier to focus on one story until I am at least half way through and I have momentum. I also need a beta for all three of my stories. If you haven't read all three of my in progress Gilmore Girl stories then you should, and I have one complete story.

Go to my profile and complete the poll. The poll will end on the 19th of June.

Please read my stories, review, put your input it on them, vote and if you are interested in being one of my betas let me know

-Belle


End file.
